Calling
by Kyattsuai
Summary: um AU, dois desconhecidos são atraidos pela obra do destino.. hehe


Calling 

**by KittyBlue**

"The sun is going down on me   
As she surrenders to the sea   
So steal the night and fly with me   
I'm calling, I'm calling"

_O sol desaparece em mim_

_À medida que ela se rende ao mar_

_Então rouba a noite e voa comigo_

_Eu estou a chamar, eu estou a chamar  
  
_

Eram 2 horas da manhã, ela parou de escrever no computador e foi até à janela. Ficou ali durante alguns segundos observando apenas a rua, escura, silenciosa, assustadora. Akane encostou-se de costas para a janela e fixou o computador com um olhar mortífero, tinha um trabalho para entregar no dia seguinte e não tinha vontade nenhuma de o fazer. Ficou pensativa, os seus olhos fixaram-se no traço que piscava no texto, aquilo de certa forma hipnotizava-a, aquele piscar parecia querer convence-la a sentar-se novamente e continuar a digitar o texto (que ainda era muito!!). Ela voltou-se de novo para a janela, observava a rua, especialmente uma casa...

Sentia-se solta e ao mesmo tempo presa, a liberdade que tinha agora, parecia pouca comparada com a que tinha à algumas semanas... Porque seria? Tudo estava igual. A faculdade continuava a levá-la à loucura, com o numero incansável de trabalhos que tinha para fazer durante o fim-de-semana... mas agora.. 

Tinha acabado o entusiasmo. Quando tinha Akane perdido aquela animação inicial pela faculdade? Os seus estudos sempre estiveram em primeiro lugar. 

Sempre acima de tudo!

Qual tinha sido o preciso momento em que o tinha perdido?

Foi quando os olhares se cruzaram? Ou foi mesmo quando deram o primeiro beijo? Será que foi...

Akane voltou a sentar-se em frente ao computador.

- Akane? Queres ajuda com isso? – perguntou Rubin, colega e companheira de quarto de Akane

Akane olhou para ela e sorriu, pensando para si própria... "Se fosse este o meu maior problema.."

-- 2 Meses Antes --

- Rubin!! Deixa-me!! Eu já disse que não vou!! 

- Por favor! O meu par deixou-me pendurada mas tu podes ir, qual é o problema? 

- Não!

- Akane... há quanto tempo não sais para te divertir? Qual é o mal de teres um encontro às cegas, toda a gente já teve pelo menos um! 0 meu primeiro encontro às cegas terminou muito bem.

- Mas...

- Não digas nada! Apenas vai!! Por mim!! Se tu fores e ele gostar de ti, talvez o Kyle me convide para sair um dia destes... por favor!! 

Rubin pedia com todo o desespero, só precisava dizer que sim, mas... naquele momento ela não precisava e nem queria arranjar namorado. Apenas queria estudar, sabia o quanto a universidade era diferente do secundário, tinha de se aplicar ao máximo... mas também... nunca mais voltaria àquela idade tão especial, tinha de aproveitar, certo?

- Vou com uma condição. 

- Que queres?!

- Que venhas comigo! – Akane sabia que Rubin ia fazer tudo para recusar, mas sozinha de certeza que não ia

- Mas... é o teu encontro, vou fazer de vela!!

- É a minha condição, se quiseres que eu vá, tu vens comigo. Está tudo nas tuas mãos!

Elas continuaram a conversar sobre isso durante algum tempo, Rubin tentava arranjar desculpas para não ir, tinha a certeza que o amigo do Kyle ia gostar da Akane, e acabaria como sempre a fazer de vela. Tinha de arranjar uma maneira de não ir... talvez arranjar outro encontro. A emprega, do café onde estavam, já tinha trazido os batidos que elas pediram ao entrar. 

Rubin reparou então que na última mesa estavam três rapazes que não tiravam os olhos delas. Ela reparou principalmente no que estava na ponta, tinha cabelos pretos num rabo de cavalo curto.

- Akane, que achas de eu arranjar outro par para mim?

- Mas supostamente eu não ia a este encontro para tu teres uma chance com o Kyle?!

- Sim, mas... ir sozinha... eu depois digo ao Kyle que era meu primo ou... melhor... um amigo...

Akane percebe então que Rubin estava a olhar fixamente para um rapaz, ela baixa a cabeça envergonhada, os outros rapazes já tinham percebido que a Rubin estava interessada no amigo deles e estavam a rir e a falar uns com os outros olhando para elas. Rubin olhava fixamente para o rapaz e sem Akane esperar piscou-lhe o olho.

- Rubin! Estás maluca? Que figura, eu vou-me embora! – Akane levanta-se e pede a Rubin para a deixar passar, mas a amiga não deixa dando como desculpa que não queria ficar sozinha com eles

- Pensasses nisso antes, agora... – Akane percebe que Rubin estava a rir-se e que estava a dizer qualquer coisa aos rapazes, Akane olha para trás e vê os rapazes a levantarem-se e a irem ter com elas

- Rubin... 

- Senta-te e simplesmente cala-te!

Eles aproximam-se, o rapaz que a Rubin queria conhecer estava bem atrás deles, eles pararam mesmo de frente para Akane e Rubin sorriu gentilmente, um dos rapazes puxou o rapaz de rabo de cavalo para a frente, ficando ele frente a frente com Akane...

- Bem... olá! – diz o rapaz a Akane, ela fica envergonhada e não responde

- Akane... Olá! Eu sou a Rubin e esta é a minha amiga Akane. 

Os rapazes olham uns para os outros, então o rapaz de rabo decide fazer as apresentações.

- Eu sou o Ranma, este é o Josh (era um rapaz moreno de cabelos castanhos) e o Tim (um rapaz loiro).

Akane fica sem saber o que fazer. A vontade de se esconder tinha desaparecido, agora apenas queria ficar e conversar com ele... com eles...

Rubin percebe de imediato que Ranma não estava propriamente interessado nela e sim na Akane, mas quem precisava arranjar par era ela. Ela fica durante algum tempo a observar Akane, ela não tirava os olhos do chão, estava tão envergonhada que parecia mais um tomate do que uma pessoa. Rubin riu-se chamando atenção de todos e principalmente de Akane. 

- Eu tenho de ir andando, preciso acabar um trabalho... – diz Akane, Rubin dá espaço para ela passar mas Ranma não se mexe ficando a poucos centímetros dela

Tim e Josh desatam a rir ao perceber o quanto o amigo estava apanhadinho. Ranma já era meio distraído e agora parecia que tinha perdido a noção do tempo e espaço, parecia um zombie, não tirava os olhos de Akane o que fazia com que ela ficasse ainda mais embaraçada. Akane olhava também para ele, foi então que se perdeu no azul dos seus olhos, acabando por ser trazida de volta à realidade por uma cotovelada de Rubin, que lhe tinha dito qualquer coisa que ela não tinha percebido bem.

- Ranma... deixa a rapariga passar... dá um tempo, não?! – sussurra Josh no ouvido de Ranma

Como que acordando no momento, Ranma percebe o que estava a fazer, ele pede desculpa e deixa Akane passar, ela sai a correr sem dizer nada a ninguém, nem sequer um adeus é pronunciado por ela a Rubin.

Rubin olha meio desiludida para Ranma, ele parecia o ideal para ela mas... Ranma estava totalmente interessado em Akane e apesar de tudo, Rubin podia afirmar com segurança que o mesmo sentia Akane.

- Eu também vou! Gostei muito de vós conhecer! Será que um de vocês está livre hoje à noite, preciso de um par... – Rubin foi directa, disse tudo e sempre a olhar para Ranma

- Desculpa mas eu não posso... mas que achas do Josh? Ele não tem nada planeado.

Rubin olhou de cima a baixo para Josh, não seria a sua primeira escolha mas já que não havia outra...

- Eu dou-te a minha morada... – ela tirou uma caneta da mala e escreveu o endereço num guardanapo e entregou a Josh, despediu-se dando um beijo na cara a Ranma e um simples adeus aos outros

** 1 hora depois **

Akane estava sentada no sofá da sala, estava ainda muito corada, parecia que tinha passado por uma tempestade ou apenas por uma situação bastante assustadora. Rubin entrou em casa e foi ter com ela.

- Foste muito mal-educada, saíste sem dizer adeus.

- Eu... – Akane olhou para Rubin, estava furiosa e Rubin não tinha por onde escapar

- Vou Matar-te!!!! – Akane levantou-se e correu atrás de Rubin

Rubin fechou-se na casa-de-banho, sabia bem como eram as fúrias de Akane, não era ela quem normalmente as provocava e tinha acabado de decidir que nunca mais ia ser a culpada de tal coisa! Ela tentava acalmar Akane dizendo coisas divertidas e mesmo mudando de assunto mas nada funcionava.

- Akane! Eu vou sair hoje com o Josh...infelizmente o Ranma não aceitou... Tu nunca mais vais voltar a vê-lo, entendes? Nunca mais vais ter de olhar para a cara dele!

Akane ficou mais calma e por momentos apetecia-lhe chorar e não gritar ou matar Rubin.

- Ainda bem... – disse Akane num tom de voz que parecia tristeza e ao mesmo tempo alivio

Rubin abriu a porta e deparou-se com Akane sentada no chão encostada à parede ao lado da porta da casa-de-banho, sabia que se passava alguma coisa, mas não queria admitir... poderia Akane estar mesmo interessada?

- Vais comigo, não vais?! – perguntou Rubin a Akane

Akane não respondeu, colocou a cabeça nos joelhos, o cabelo escuro escondia o seu rosto, de modo que Rubin não podia ver a tristeza dela. Rubin sentou-se ao lado dela e perguntou o que se passava. 

Minutos depois...

- Podias ter evitado aquela confusão toda... que vergonha! Eles devem ter ficado com uma impressão horrível de mim... só mesmo eu. – Akane falava sem olhar para Rubin

- Podes dar, pelo menos, uma melhor impressão ao Josh hoje! 

- Eu não sei! Tu é que vais sair com ele, lembraste? Trata tu de dar uma boa impressão.

Akane olhou para Rubin e sorriu, as duas riram-se. Viviam juntas à três meses, conheciam-se à pelo menos um ano, mas nesse tempo nunca tinham saído num encontro a quatro, seria a primeira vez. No meio de risos e piadas, Rubin pensava na mesma coisa que Akane... "Será que voltarei a ver o Ranma?"

"The moon is high on me and you   
Is my message breaking through   
Darkened skies that once were blue   
Are falling   
(So hear me now)"  
  


_A lua está acima de nós_

_É a minha mensagem entendida_

_Céus escuros que antes eram azuis_

_Caem_

_(então ouve-me agora)_

Um pouco longe estavam os mesmos três rapazes que tinham feito parte da confusão com Rubin e Akane.

Ranma conversava com Tim, Josh estava calado, pensava se queria mesmo ter aquele encontro, e foi quando percebeu que os amigos tinham parado de falar e estavam a olhar para ele.

- Que foi? – perguntou Ranma

- Eu não estou com muita certeza disto tudo! – afirmou Josh

- Tu não achas-te a Rubin gira?! – pergunta Tim admirado

- Não é isso! Ela está interessada no Ranma, não há dúvida quanto a isso. Para que vou eu então sair com ela?

- Tu és mesmo parvo! Não percebeste que o Ranma estava a lixar-se para ela, ele queria era a amiguinha dela. Ficou de beicinho quando a tal Akane saiu do café... – Tim gozava

- Isso é dor de cotovelo? Tu querias era que uma delas reparasse em ti! – Ranma olhou para Josh e os dois riram

- Eu? Eu tenho a minha namorada e gosto muito dela... mas aquela Akane bem que faz esquecer qualquer compromisso... e a Rubin também... mas mais a Akane! – Tim olhou para Ranma esperando uma reacção, que acabou por surgir

- É verdade, mas não te esqueças que eu vi primeiro! Fica com a tua namorada e tu.. – aponta para Josh – Fica com a Rubin. Ela é bem gira e parecia bem desesperada, aproveita. – Ranma fica sério por alguns instantes

- Que se passa, Ranma? – pergunta Josh curioso

- Eu fiquei mesmo interessado, ela era bem gira! Mas como vou fazer para voltar a encontrá-la?

Josh e Tim olharam um para o outro, estavam tristes pelo amigo, era uma boa pergunta e nenhum tinha forma de ajudar Ranma. Nenhum conhecia Rubin e muito menos Akane, se Ranma queria mesmo conquistar a rapariga tinha de o fazer sozinho. Ranma riu-se e voltou-se para os amigos.

- Eu sempre gostei mesmo de um bom desafio!

** Noite!! **

Josh estava parado na porta da residencial onde Rubin lhe tinha dito para a ir buscar, o sitio onde iam era perto por isso não precisava de carro. Estava sentado nas escadas um rapaz que parecia esperar também por alguém.

Josh cumprimentou o rapaz e sentou-se ao lado dele. 

- Também estás à espera de alguém? – perguntou o rapaz a Josh

- Sim, da Rubin, conheces?

O rapaz olhou para ele e riu-se... conhecia alguém que não ia gostar nada desta historia (o Kyle)...

- Eu vou sair com uma amiga dela, pelos vistos vocês devem vir connosco... conheces a Akane?

- Se conheço! – Josh ficou pensativo, seria aquele o namorado dela, não era nada de especial... nada que pudesse fazer frente a Ranma, e de certeza que o amigo dele ficaria bem chateado ao saber daquilo...

- Já agora eu sou o Josh! 

- Eu sou o Hue. 

Eles levantaram-se ao ouvir a porta a bater. Josh ficou encantado com Rubin, ela vestia umas calças de ganga castanhas escuras bem apertadas e uma camisola branca com um decote bem profundo, os cabelos dela eram castanhos claros curtos e os olhos escuros combinavam com tudo.

Hue aproximou-se de Akane, ela vestia uma camisa azul e branca aos quadrados de manga curta e uma saia de ganga pelo joelho azul escura. Hue lembrava-se da altura em que Akane tinha o cabelo curto, mas o cabelo comprido como tinha agora era o que lhe ficava bem, os cabelos negros combinavam com os olhos escuros.

- Vocês estão lindas! – disse Hue maravilhado, tinha Akane toda para si por uma noite

Akane sorriu para Hue e ao reparar que Josh olhava para ela ficou um pouco vermelha, Rubin percebeu e não gostou nada da conversa, já não bastava não ter saído com Ranma, também iria ficar sem Josh?!

A noite correu bem, Akane acabou por ter até uma noite bem agradável, Hue era um amor e na maior parte das vezes pedia para dançar com ela ou conversavam alegremente sobre tudo, ele era também muito divertido... mas a cabeça de Akane não estava ali, estava ainda a pensar em Ranma e não sabia porque.

Rubin não podia dizer a mesma coisa sobre a sua noite, Josh era bastante simpático e até que parecia ser divertido mas na maioria das vezes ela apanhava-o a olhar para Akane. 

Josh já tinha tido algumas oportunidades para falar com a Akane e cada vez achava mais que ela era o ideal para Ranma. Ela era muito temperamental, chateava-se por muito pouco e na maioria das vezes o melhor era deixar passar ou dar-lhe razão, mas em geral ela era muito querida e meiga com ele. 

- Queres ir para casa? Porque? – perguntou Akane a Rubin, as duas estavam finalmente sozinhas, Hue tinha ido buscar uma bebida para ele e Josh estava a cumprimentar uns amigos

- Eu estou farta de estar aqui. Se quiseres podes ficar com o Hue e já agora com o Josh, mas eu vou-me embora!

Rubin levantou-se sem dizer mais nada e foi-se embora. Akane ficou ali a olhar para ela a afastar-se, não percebia o que tinha acontecido.. Se ela estava a divertir-se o que era bastante estranho, porque Rubin não estava?

- Onde foi a Rubin? – perguntou Josh ao perceber Akane sozinha

- Foi embora... – Akane respondeu num tom de incerteza

- Porquê? Pensei que ela estava a divertir-se!? Ok, eu vou andando também, queres companhia até casa?

Akane ia recusar, não ia deixar Hue sozinho, mas quando ela olha para o bar e vê o seu par agarrado a uma rapariga, que ela já tinha visto muitas vezes com Hue e também algumas com Kyle...

- Acho que bem preciso! Vamos!

Josh ia dizer alguma coisa sobre Hue, mas Akane não o deixou terminar, puxou-o e foram embora.

"Calling out your name   
Burning on the flame   
Playing the waiting game   
In my calling   
In my calling  
(Forever and ever)"  
  


_Chamando o teu nome_

_Queimando na chama_

_Jogando o jogo da espera_

_No meu chamamento_

_No meu chamamento_

_(Eternamente e sempre)_

Akane olhava para o céu e em redor, parecia perdida mas não estava, isso era o mais estranho. Josh olhava fixamente para Akane sem saber se devia dizer alguma coisa ou apenas ficar calado. Tinha pena de ela não estar interessada em Ranma, como melhor amigo dele só queria o melhor para ele... e apesar de todos os defeitos de Akane, ele achava-a perfeita para ele.. Queria perguntar o que ela tinha achado de Ranma, mas achava que ela não devia ter muitas coisas a dizer sobre ele.

- Estudas aqui perto? – Akane decidiu arriscar uma conversa

Josh não respondeu apenas ficou a olhar para ela, Akane olhou para ele pedindo uma resposta que não recebeu. Akane estava preocupada com Rubin, ela deveria ter feito alguma coisa.. talvez se tivesse ido atrás dela. Ela olhou para o chão e depois em frente, estava perto de casa, em breve saberia o que tinha acontecido.

- Queres ficar aqui a conversar algum tempo? 

Akane ficou pensativa, devia ir ter com Rubin mas por outro apetecia-lhe ficar ali a conversar com Josh...

- Acho que pode ser, uns minutos não vão fazer mal! – respondeu Akane com um sorriso

Josh sentou-se na escada e Akane sentou-se ao lado dele. Estava curiosa, em que estaria ele a pensar? Estava visto que ele tinha gostado de sair com a Rubin, mas por outro lado... Akane resolveu que o melhor era sair dali, se calhar o Josh estava a imaginar coisas que não existiam.

- Sabes Josh, pensando melhor tenho de ir... 

- Posso perguntar uma coisa antes? – Akane congelou, que queria ele com ela

- Estás muito chateada com o Ranma?! Eu sei que ele foi um parvo, mas ele é mesmo assim... às vezes parece no mundo da lua. Sabes como é...

Akane sorriu e despediu-se dele. Josh ficou sem saber o que tirar daquilo, será que aquilo tudo queria dizer que ela não estava chateada com ele? Ou o oposto, ela não queria saber dele e por isso nem respondia..

- Responde-me Akane. – disse ele

- Eu... acho que não! Ele não fez nada de propósito, se ele é assim... é assim! 

Ela despediu-se com um acenar e entrou no edifício. Josh sentou-se de novo na escadaria e pensativo olhou para o céu, sorrindo pensando o quando Ranma tinha sorte... isso ou ela gostava dele...

- Tens cá uma sorte amigo!!

Josh levantou-se e seguiu o seu caminho para casa.

** 1Semana Depois **

Akane estava no dojo do seu pai, já tinha passado muito tempo desde a última vez que tinha visitado o pai. Ela entrou e sentou-se à porta meditando, ao ouvir um barulho vindo da casa decidiu ir até lá, podia ser o pai ou alguma das irmãs. Antes de entrar espreitou, as suas duas irmãs estavam sentadas à mesa, dum lado estava um senhor que ela não conhecia e mesmo à sua frente de costas estava outra pessoa que pela estatura não podia ser o seu pai. Nabiki viu Akane e toda alegre correu saltando a mesa e as pessoas, foi ter com a irmã. Abraçou-a com força, com tanta que Akane ia morrendo sufocada.

Kasumi levantou-se com a sua calma habitual e abraçou Akane, já não a via à muito tempo e por isso começou a chorar. A pessoa que estava sentada de costas levanta-se também ao perceber toda a confusão, era o Dr. Tofu, ele estava na mesma e pelos vistos continuava apaixonadíssimo por Kasumi. Akane cumprimentou todos e perguntou pelo pai... esquecendo-se do homem que estava sentado e que ela não conhecia.

- Muito prazer, eu sou Genma Saotome... amigo do teu pai. Akane, certo?

Akane cumprimentou o homem, e olhou para Nabiki perguntando de novo pelo pai. Nabiki puxou Akane até onde deveria estar o pai. Antes de entrarem, Nabiki parou à porta com Akane.

- Ele está a dar uma aula, pelo que parece. Tu entras, dizes olá e voltas. Ok?

- Porque isto tudo?

- Este aluno, tem algumas características que deixam qualquer um espantado, nem sei o que o pai tem para lhe ensinar. Apenas sei que o pai pediu para não ser incomodado, mas como és tu... acho que não há problema.

Nabiki empurrou Akane que ao entrar escorregou e foi parar em cima do tal aluno. Soun Tendo, pai de Akane ficou admirado, correu até ela e abraçou-a. Ela abraçou também o pai esquecendo-se do tal aluno. 

- Akane, que fazes aqui? Pensei que este ano não viesses mais cá... – Soun abraçava Akane chorando como um bebé, ela tentava soltar-se mas não conseguia

- Vim visitar o meu pai e as minhas manas. Também tinha umas coisas para falar com a Nabiki.

- Estou a ver, só vens cá quando precisas de alguma coisa!!! – Soun chorava desiludido com a própria filha

- Eu tinha muitas saudades tuas, agora acalma-te! – ela consegue soltar-se

Pai e filha ficam-se observando, Soun volta a tentar abraçar Akane mas ela desta vez tenta fugir, dando uns paços para trás ela tropeça em alguém que estava sentado atrás dela. Ela fica no colo do tal aluno de Soun.

- É verdade Akane, esse ai é o Ranma. – diz Soun lembrando-se que eles não se conheciam

Akane ainda no colo dele, tenta assimilar todas as informações, ela percebe que ele tinha as mãos na sua cintura mas no momento nem pensou em fazer nada. Ela olha lentamente para trás e depara-se com Ranma, ele olhava para ela sério, tal como ela para ele. Soun dá a mão a Akane para ela se levantar, ela estava tão admirada que nem sabia o que devia fazer a seguir. Em poucos minutos tudo tinha mudado, ela tinha-se esquecido como se falava, como se andava, apenas sabia que estava nos braços de Ranma e nesse momento não queria mais nada.

"Through distant lands, through mountain streams   
My river's running through your dreams   
There's an ocean in between   
Forever and ever"  
  


_Por terras distantes, pelas escarpas dos riachos _

_O meu rio corre pelos teus sonhos_

_Entre existe um oceano _

_Eternamente e sempre_

Akane percebe de repente o olhar do seu pai, estaria ele a estranhar aquilo tudo ou por outro parecia apenas admirado. Soun tinha um olhar estranho, parecia ter descoberto algo de novo, isso não agradava nada Akane.

Ela ergueu-se rapidamente. Percebeu que Nabiki estava ainda à porta e a rir às gargalhadas.

Quem diria que aquilo ia acontecer com ela. Que ia encontrar Ranma na sua casa de família, que iria cair em cima dele e que tudo ia parecer tão natural quando possível. Akane não estava envergonhada e Nabiki percebeu isso com alguma curiosidade. Sabia que havia ali alguma coisa.

- Akane! Vamos falar agora? – pergunta a Nabiki

Akane não sabia se devia... tinha saído dos braços de Ranma para ir-se meter na boca do lobo... tinha ainda outra opção, tentar descobrir o que se passava com o seu pai, mas isso já não estava como opção.

- Desculpa, Ranma... – disse Akane 

- Não faz mal! – Ranma sorriu de uma maneira tão meiga e ao mesmo tempo divertida que deixou Akane a pensar, estaria de alguma forma destinada àquele rapaz ou seria apenas uma coincidência

Akane começou a andar até Nabiki, mas foi parado por Soun. Ela esperava uma resposta àquilo e o que ele disse foi:

- Já que pareces ter alguma simpatia pelo Ranma, podes fazer-lhe companhia por algum tempo, Akane? – Akane ia resmungar mas o pai não deixou – Preciso de tratar algumas coisas com o pai dele...

Nabiki levou a mão à testa como que preocupada com esses assuntos, Akane teve curiosidade para perguntar o que se passava mas sabia que não seria a melhor solução. Ela disse que sim com a cabeça e Soun saiu a correr em direcção à casa.

Akane olhou para Ranma, ele sentou-se no chão e ficou a olhar para ela fixamente. Ela voltou o seu olhar para Nabiki, a irmã aproximou-se dela a rir-se.

- Acho que precisas de saber umas coisas, mas falamos depois... xau! Vou tentar ainda safar-te, pode ser que consiga alguma coisa... 

Akane viu Nabiki ir a correr atrás de Soun e só quando olhou para Ranma de novo é que pensou naquilo que a irmã lhe tinha dito. Que tinha de a safar? O que tinha Akane feito?! Que raios!!!

- Já não te via há algum tempo...

Akane queria conversar com ele, mas agora a curiosidade era maior... que podia estar o seu pai a armar, coisa boa não era e pelos vistos era algo que ia acabar por ser com a Akane.

- Eu também nunca mais te vi. – Akane tinha de esquecer, porque não tentar conversar

- Pelos vistos isso não te afectou nada... – que lata!! Presunçoso!! Pensou que eu ia sentir falta dele?!

- Tu sentiste a minha falta? 

- Por acaso...

Akane tentou virar o assunto a seu favor, mas não era aquela a resposta que ela esperava ouvir... que fazer agora? O melhor mesmo era voltar a pensar no problema com o pai..

- Que estavas aqui a fazer com o meu pai?

- Eu estava a treinar... o teu pai é um excelente lutador e como já aprendi tudo o que tinha a aprender com o meu pai.... decidi tentar! Estava a ganhar quando te mandaste para cima de mim.

- Eu mandei-me para cima de ti?! Hades-me dizer quando!

- Ainda há pouco! Andas a comer muito queijo? Faz mal à memória...

- Tu deves é… andar é... a comer outras coisas!!!

Ranma riu-se, bem que Josh lhe tinha dito que não se devia fazer frente a Akane. Nunca tinha visto nenhuma rapariga a reagir assim a uma provocação tão simples como aquela.. mas tinha sido a sensação de que ela precisava ser domada que o tinha atraído ainda mais. Nunca imaginaria que ela fosse filha de Soun Tendo, mas pelo menos agora já sabia com quem contar para descobrir coisas sobre ela... se bem que o bom fosse mesmo descobrir a partir dela. Mas Akane não parecia ser do tipo de conseguir ter uma conversa com Ranma, uma verdade tinha de admitir, ele também não era um osso fácil de roer. Se Akane era temperamental, Ranma quando queria, conseguia ser ainda mais. Mas por agora ia apenas provocar!

- És tipo maria-rapaz ou és mais bonequinha? – aquela era a gota de água 

- O que?? 

Akane saltou para cima de Ranma com toda a sua força quando o apanhasse nem ia saber o que lhe tinha acontecido. Ela tentava agarrá-lo mas ele era mais rápido do que parecia... já sabia porque Nabiki dizia que ele tinha algumas características de deixar qualquer um espantado. Ele era um óptimo lutador.

Ela agarrou uma katana que estava perto mas Ranma consegue facilmente desarma-la. Akane tenta com alguns pontapés e murros afastá-lo, mas ele era bem persistente e acaba conseguindo agarrá-la.

Ele agarra-lhe as mãos atrás das costas e imobiliza-a.

- Larga-me!! – grita ela

- Largo-te se ficares quieta... – ele sussurra no ouvido dela

"Chasing shadows through the years   
I whisper softly to my dear   
Be sure to know that I am here   
Forever   
(So hear me now)"  
  


_Perseguindo sombras durante anos_

_Eu sussurro suavemente ao meu querido [neste caso querida?!]_

_Podes ter a certeza que eu estou aqui_

_Para sempre_

_(Então ouve-me agora)_

Akane ficou quieta e Ranma como tinha prometido, larga-a. Ele continuou atrás dela, ela voltou-se e ficou frente a frente com ele. Ranma estava sério, olhava fixamente para Akane e isso começava a intimidá-la. Estava apaixonada por ele? Ela nunca tinha gostado de ninguém a sério, mas havia alguma coisa que a levava até ele.

Ranma sorriu. Aquele sorriso significou tudo para Akane, era como se ele lhe dissesse que nunca a abandonaria, que sempre estaria ali.. perto dela.. com ela.

- Acho que é melhor... – Akane não chegou a terminar a frase, ficou calada apenas encarando Ranma

- Sim?! Achas melhor o que? – ele falava suavemente e devagar, a sua voz era um incentivo, como um sussurro que a enlouquecia, Akane sabia o que sentia mas e ele?

- Ranma...

"Whispers in the air   
(I dream you into life)   
Hear a lover's prayer   
(I pray for you tonight)   
I can feel you there   
In my calling   
In my calling"  
  


_Sussurrou no ar_

_(Eu sonhei-te em vida)_

_Ouvi uma prece de amor_

_(Rezei por ti esta noite)_

_Eu sinto-te ali_

_No meu chamamento_

No meu chamamento 

Ele limitou-se a admirá-la, ela era linda. Ranma já tinha tido muito romances, diversas namoradas, cada qual diferente da anterior, sempre procurou algo ou melhor alguém, agora parecia que tinha finalmente encontrado quem o completa-se, mas era tudo tão estranho... parecia quase um sonho, era irreal.

Akane abraçou-o, Ranma apenas seguiu o movimento, os dois pareciam procurar coragem e força para dizer alguma coisa, cada um à sua maneira tentava descobrir o que sentia. 

Ranma afastou Akane e ela ficou admirada. Sentou-se no chão e apenas olhava para o próprio chão, tentava não olhar para Ranma seria pior. Não sabia o que tinha acontecido de repente, sentia apenas medo. Akane nunca tinha sentido medo, sempre esteve disposta a lutar, sempre pronta a vencer. Mas agora, neste momento... o instante que sucedeu a separação parecia ser cada vez mais doloroso. 

Ela queria chorar? Sentia vontade de fugir, nunca mais olhar na cara dele, mas o seu coração aprisionava-a, dizia-lhe para não ser burra e ficar ali. Para esperar?! Esperar pelo que?

Ranma ajoelhou-se bem em frente a Akane, aquele momento jamais seria esquecido por nenhum dos dois...

- Será cedo demais para... – ele não terminou, apenas se aproximou de Akane e beijou-a

Ela respondeu ao beijo sem perguntar a si mesma o que estava a acontecer, apenas sabia que queria estar com ele, queria Ranma de tal maneira que seria impossível afastar-se novamente.

Ranma deitou Akane, sem nunca cessar o beijo, muitas vezes descia e beijava-lhe o pescoço acariciando os seus cabelos negros. Akane estava submissa a ele, queria aquilo mais do que nunca, mas algo lhe dizia que era errado.

Ranma parou e ficou apenas contemplando Akane, ela fez o mesmo.

- Sinto que estamos a ir rápido demais. – Ranma levantou-se e saiu sem dizer mais nada 

Akane ficou imóvel apenas reflectindo sobre aquilo, por pouco não se entregara a ele e tudo porque ele a rejeitou, teve medo na hora... era estranho... agora que estava sozinha... bem.. sentia falta dele... sentia falta do que não aconteceu à momentos. Ela levantou-se com o objectivo de ir atrás dele, mas acabou por parar na porta.

** Horas depois – Na residencial **

Akane tinha voltado para casa, para o apartamento que dividia com Rubin. Estava sentada no sofá, tinha ligado ao entrar a aparelhagem e ouvia uma estação qualquer que já estava marcada. Queria pensar e não queria pensar. Ao ligar a aparelhagem e por o volume no nível mais alto, queria apenas ser impedida de pensar, com aquela som nem conseguia ouvir os seus próprios pensamentos, o que era bom..

- AKANE!! BAIXA ISSO!! – gritou Rubin do quarto, devia estar a estudar

Akane contrariada lá foi baixar a musica, ao aproximar-se percebeu um cd que estava colocado e que ela ainda não tinha ouvido. Foi ouvindo canção por canção até chegar à 6 e ficar quieta a ouvi-la. 

O telefone tocava e para não ouvir tudo de novo, Akane carregou no "pause". Atendeu o telefone, era a sua irmã Nabiki. Akane lembrou-se então que tinha combinado falar com ela.. depois de tudo o que tinha acontecido nem se lembrou mais dos estranhos assuntos do pai.

- Afinal que se passou contigo? – perguntou Nabiki – O Ranma também estava bem estranho!

- Ai sim? E o que tenho eu haver com isso!?

- Calma, Akane! Agora merecias que eu não te contasse nada, mas como tenho pena de ti...

- Diz lá de uma vez!

- Ai é assim que me tratas? Xau!

- Nabiki! Vá lá, tenho de ir estudar…

- O pai quer casar-te. – Akane ia dizer alguma coisa, mas Nabiki não deixou – A melhor parte agora... com o Ranma.

- O QUE? O PAI FICOU MALUCO DE VEZ!!! EU NÃO VOU CASAR COM ELE!!......

- Calas-te por um segundo?! Eu falei com o pai e ele disse que se o Ranma não arranjasse outra noiva.. tu eras a escolhida!

- Porque raios fui escolhida?! Eu nem o conheço... bem conheço... mas foi à tão pouco tempo!!

- Olha Akane, só te dou um conselho: fala com o Ranma e resolve tudo! Ele é a única pessoa que te pode livrar, o pai disse que está tudo dependente dele. Bem, tenho de ir espalhar a noticia!

- Que noticia, Nabiki?

- Que a minha irmã, vai casar!!! Com alguma sorte ainda te arranjo um noivo de reserva. Xau!

Nabiki desligou antes de ouvir Akane implorar para não dizer nada a ninguém. Agora olhava para o telefone, a única solução era falar com o Ranma e de certeza que a conversa não ia acabar bem... 

"Ou talvez até acabasse..." diz Akane ao lembrar-se dos beijos 

Ela sentou-se no sofá reflectindo em como podia fazer Ranma cooperar com ela, sentia alguma coisa por ele mas não queria casar, tinha feito à tão pouco tempo os seus 18 anos...

- Já ouviste o cd que está na aparelhagem? Tem algumas canções bem giras! – Rubin senta-se ao lado dela e sem perceber a aflição de Akane continua a falar sobre isso

Akane pensava em Ranma, tinha surgido à tão pouco na sua vida, mas tinha aparecido para mudar tudo. Tinha alterado tudo, os seus pensamentos, a sua vida, até a sua família... o seu pai estava a pensar em fazer deles um casal e tinha logo de ser através de casamento! Ela queria descobrir Ranma, tinha até agora gostado do que tinha visto e sentido, mesmo quando lhe apeteceu matá-lo... nunca tinha encontrado ninguém que lhe fizesse frente daquela maneira e era bom, para variar ela gostava disso. Gostava de poder aproximar-se dele nem que fosse apenas para lhe bater!! Akane gostava realmente de estar perto dele. Ela queria fazer parte da vida dele, mas isso não queria dizer que estava disponível para casar com ele, nem tinham sequer namorado?!

- Vou por a minha canção favorita... tens isto no pause porque? 

"No man is an island   
That's an empty sin   
Discovery is a journey   
Just have to let me in"  
  


_Nenhum homem é uma ilha_

_É um pecado vazio _

_Descobrir é uma jornada_

_Apenas tens de me deixar entrar_

Akane ficou ainda mais perturbada, aquilo parecia um sinal, será que devia casar-se com ele?

Rubin percebeu a reacção de Akane e achou estranho, ela tentou chamá-la, e ai percebeu que a amiga estava distraída o suficiente para nem a ouvir, apenas estava a ouvir a canção, disso ela tinha a certeza já que Akane cantarolava uma parte do refrão. Rubin preocupada desliga a aparelhagem e ai Akane olha para ela.

- Que se passa, Akane? Estás bem?

- Porque desligaste? Estava a ouvir.

- Estavas?! Olha ligaram-te à pouco, uma tal de Nabiki. Não tenho a certeza. A tua irmã não se chama Nabiki?

- Sim, devia ser ela. Mas eu já falei com ela... – Akane parecia não estar ali, estava estranha

- Estás bem?

- Eu?! Que achas de ser minha madrinha de casamento? É verdade se calhar não vais querer! Tu querias era ser a noiva... bem mas isso arranja-se... acho eu!

- Akane! Estás bem? Queres que eu chame alguém??

- Ainda tens o número do Ranma?

Rubin ficou calada, a olhar para Akane. Qual era de repente o interesse no número de Ranma, não entendia e algo lhe dizia que era melhor nem perguntar. Ela tinha o número muito bem guardado...

- Acho que o perdi, mas porque?

- Tenho de falar com ele. Eu sou mesmo estúpida! O Josh deve ter, ele é o melhor amigo dele!!

Akane levantou-se e foi para o seu quarto, trancou a porta e Rubin ficou apenas a olhar para o tecto. Não entendia nada, mas às vezes a Akane era mesmo assim, divagava sem razão nenhuma. Se calhar até nem tinha nada haver com o Ranma, devia querer era falar com o Josh.

- Mas ela disse... É melhor esquecer!!

** 1Semana Depois **

Akane tinha falado com Josh, tinha-lhe contado tudo o que se passava, que não sabia o que fazer em relação a Ranma e muito menos em relação a este suposto casamento. Josh deu-lhe uma noticia bastante estranha. O Ranma já não morava com ele, ele tinha mudado para um apartamento que devia ser perto da Residencial onde a própria Akane morava. 

Continuou falando com Josh quase todos os dias, em geral as conversas terminavam com o nome de Ranma à mistura. Akane sentia falta dele, sabia disso e sentia isso na pele mas sempre que Josh lhe perguntava, ela respondia que não tinha porque sentir falta dele. Não sabia em que instante tinha decidido esconder e recusar os seus próprios sentimentos, mas de uma coisa tinha a certeza... não queria casar com Ranma. Estava decidida! 

A campainha tocou e Akane, que esperava por Josh, foi abrir. Deixou-o entrar e foram os dois para a sala como era já habito nessa última semana. Ele tinha-se tornado um grande amigo, ultimamente estavam sempre juntos e era ele que estava a ajudá-la a ultrapassar a terrível falta que Ranma lhe fazia. Tinha passado apenas uma semana e parecia ter passado mais do que um ano.

Não tinha acontecido nada de especial entre eles, um clima forte que tinha levado a uns quantos beijos mas ela não conseguia esquecer que ele a tinha afastado e depois disso não lhe tinha dito mais nada. 

- Então Josh, novidades?

- Na verdade tenho uma... apenas uma... – ele foi até à janela, ela seguiu-o

- Estás a ver aquela casa ali embaixo? Com aquele carro preto à porta? – ele perguntou de uma maneira que Akane apenas pode dizer que sim e olhar para ele 

- É ali que o Ranma mora. E aquele carro é dele.

Akane desviou o olhar de Josh e voltou a observar a casa. Não era nada de especial, era apenas uma casa branca bastante grande e... bem normal. 

- Ele ligou-me ontem quando eu estava contigo, quem falou com ele foi o Tim. Desde que o Ranma desapareceu lá de casa que o Tim ocupou o ex-quarto dele...

Akane não conseguia desviar os seus olhos daquela casa, era ali que Ranma morava. Tão perto e tão longe.

- Agora já sabes! Se quiseres falar com ele, já sabes onde o encontrar.

- Ele não deve estar em casa mesmo! – respondeu Akane livrando-se da sugestão de Josh, ela tinha de esclarecer as coisas entre eles e principalmente saber se havia mesmo essa historia do casamento

- Sempre disseste que o que te afastava dele era não saberes onde ele estava. Agora já sabes! – Josh sorria, queria que ela fosse lá, mas... ela não queria

- O pior que pode acontecer, é ele dizer que não quer nada contigo. E eu acho que isso não vai acontecer!

-- Actualmente / 2horas da manhã --

Akane estava à janela, tudo parecia esperar por ela. Um sentimento dentro dela dizia para arriscar. Não tinha nada a perder... apenas ele!

Akane abriu a janela e desceu pelas escadas de serviço, estava vestida com umas calças de ganga azuis claras e uma t-shirt branca, sentia frio mas naquele momento nada disso interessava. Existiam dois portões, um que dava para o primeiro andar e o outro que dava acesso ao rés-do-chão. Ela sabia que Ranma vivia no rés-do-chão.

Akane parou em frente ao portão e quando a porta se abriu, impulsivamente escondeu-se atrás do carro.

Ranma estava a abrir o portão e uma rapariga saia atrás dele. Ela aproximou-se dele e deu-lhe um beijo na cara, ele afastou-a meio chateado e limpando a cara começou a falar com ela. Akane estava perto mas não conseguia ouvir a conversa toda. Ela olhou para o relógio e viu que eram mesmo 2 da manhã. Ficou ainda mais desiludida.

A rapariga foi para o lado oposto de onde Akane estava, e ela ficou aliviada por isso. Ela ia a levantar-se quando reparou que Ranma estava sentado nas escadas que levavam ao primeiro andar. Ele estava a olhar para o céu...

Akane ficou sem saber o que fazer, tinha uma oportunidade perfeita para falar com ele, mas por outro lado.. agora que tinha-o visto com outra, já não tinha a certeza de nada, nem sequer do que sentia naquele momento.

Estava chateada. Queria voltar para casa e não pensar mais nisso. Aquela de certeza que devia ser a nova noiva dele... Akane sentou-se no chão sem se importar com nada, apenas se podia perceber a tristeza no seu rosto e as lágrimas que percorriam a sua face, os seus olhos transmitiam medo e insegurança.

Era estúpida por pensar que ele podia estar apaixonado como ela?

Akane pensava numa palavra, amor, tinha-o sentido e agora desejava voltar à sua infância e esquecer tudo o que tinha-se passado, apenas queria voltar ao seu amor infantil pelo Dr. Tofu e se calhar até namoraria desta vez com o estúpido do Kunou. Tudo faria para se livrar daquilo que sentia agora... queria desaparecer!

- Akane...

Quando ouviu o seu nome levantou-se, Ranma estava ainda a olhar para o céu sem dizer nem uma palavra, ela aproximou-se do sitio onde ele estava. Ele olhou para ela e sorriu.

Akane estava cada vez mais confusa! Não entendia nada! 

- Que fazes aqui? – perguntou Ranma, sabendo que ela morava ali perto e que de certo tinha sido Josh a dizer-lhe onde ele morava

- Sabes uma coisa Ranma Saotome, não te devo explicações! – Akane cruzou os braços em protesto 

- Ainda bem... – ele sorria, adorava aquela pose de menina irritada e rebelde

- Acho que me vou embora. – Akane começou a andar

Ranma deu um salto das escadas e apareceu bem em frente de Akane, impedindo-a de passar o portão. Ela deu um passo para trás assustada. Quando Akane se apercebeu que ele estava a fazer aquilo de propósito para a irritar, tentou passar à força mas Ranma não a deixava passar por nada.

- Deixa-me passar! 

Ranma disse que não com a cabeça. E segurou-a bem segura, tocou-lhe suavemente o rosto, limpando os últimos vestígios das lágrimas que tinha chorado. Ele deu-lhe um beijo perto dos lábios, que deixou Akane sem resposta possível. Acabando de vez com os protestos, ela apenas se aninhou nos braços de Ranma, sentindo-se tão bem ao ser abraçada por ele. 

- Queres casar comigo, Akane? – Akane olhou para ele sem saber o que responder, então decidiu seguir o seu coração...

- Sim. – ela disse num sussurro, beijou-o com toda a paixão que sentia e Ranma abraçou-a ainda com mais força 

"No man is an island   
(A wish that could come true)   
That's an empty sin   
(I'm reaching out to you)   
So steal the night and fly with me   
I'm calling   
Hear my calling"   
  


_Nenhum homem é uma ilha_

_(Um desejo que pode tornar-se realidade)_

_É um pecado vazio_

_(Eu estou a alcançar-te)_

_Então rouba a noite e voa comigo_

_Eu estou a chamar_

_Ouve o meu chamamento_

Ao som desta canção, um casal estava abraçado do outro lado da rua (mais exactamente a Rubin e o Kyle [sei que não falei nele mas nem vale a pena]). Os dois observavam Ranma e Akane abraçados e aos beijos, que tinham como cenário de fundo a lua, os abençoando para sempre. 

Fim

Agradeço a todos os que me ajudaram a terminar o fic, já que a vontade não era muita. Em relação aos pormenores, não vale a pena me perguntarem onde supostamente as personagens viviam, pois foi tudo inventado. A rua foi em parte retirada da minha própria rua. Apenas me apeteceu fazer um fic com o Ranma e a Akane e aqui está!!

Isto não tem nada haver com o tempo do Anime e nem com o da Manga. Além das personagens principais, que vocês todos devem conhecer, as outras personagens foram mesmo inventadas por mim. 

Em relação à historia do fic... é inicialmente diferente, a Akane conhece o Ranma por acaso e ele não tinha a maldição (vocês sabem que maldição! ^-^), mas depois entram outras personagens que já conhecem.. Espero que gostem e se divirtam a ler!

Espero receber as vossas criticas boas e até más!! Aqui está o meu mail... kittyblue@iol.pt

Caso queiram falar comigo sem ser através de e-mail...

O meu nr no icq é o 145672919 e o nickname que uso é KittyBlue (tb no mirc) 

Obrigado a todos! Muitos Beijinhos!! ^-^


End file.
